Prophetess
Unlocking =Abilities And Combos= COMBO Basic Combo - Z + Z + Z + Z Description: According to Nina hit move her hands but the ball is hit: 1 Z, Nina left hand to stretch the front and right back, knocking the ball 1 time 2 Z Nina stretches her right hand to left front and back, hit the ball once again 1 3 Z Nina stretches both hands forward, knocking the ball 2 times 4 ZNina again stretches both hands forward but joins the palms of your hands, hit the ball once but is broken between crystal point-acute stopping the opponent for 1 second Bass Combo - Z + Z + ￬ Description: After the second hit Nina in the foot steps of a / leg of the opponent. Lunar Combo - Z + Z + Z + ➝ ➝ Description: after the 2 to 3 hits in the ball Z becomes a full moon on February 2 of 2 more hits and throwing the opponent away Solar Combo - Z + Z + Z + Z ← Description: After giving the 2 hits in 3 Z nina turns it back and raises the image of a small sun, but that's only 1 hit and not the arremesa opponent. Estela Combo - Z + Z + Z + ↑ Description: After the 2 Z hits the 3rd floor of the stars it stands, the opponent that rise slightly above the ground. SKILLS Pilar - ￬ ↑ + Z Description: Nina loose a burst of white light as a pillar to jump down. Seize - ➝ ➝ + Z (soon with the opponent) Description: Nina throws the glass up, and she falls into the opponent's head. Attack during Teleport - ➝ ➝ + Z Description: Nina triggers a glass needle in your crystal ball and is similar to the arrow of ice Pixie. Teleport - ➝ ➝ + (fast) Description: Nina now teleport in front usually because she feels a little safer, but not entirely so to finish the course of the teleport it turns up toward the side it came. Constellation distorted - ➝ ➝ + Z ← Description: Nina stands for the left hand front and a gust of stars is scrambled and disappears quickly in the air Zodiac Circle - Z + ￬ Description: Nina step hard on the floor citing a circle that rotates horizontally reaching only those who are on land. =Skill= -Signs of Destiny - Consumption: 1 bar MP Description: Nina shoots 3 feiches white light of star-shaped, and randomly late Nina, will the image of one of the 12 animals of the Chinese zodiac Effect: None-adcional - Extent: Small Note of Technique: How the signs of Chinese origin are no problems on the rivalry of Korea and China because the Chinese horoscope is used throughout Asia and thus also including Japan, Thailand and others. Loop-the-Shrine Consumption: 2 bars of MP Description: All players receive a symbol of "loop" of white on their heads Effect: +20% to attack / power during 15segundos Range:-Without-area Pillars-of-Olympus Consumption: 3 bars of MP Description: A bright aura like a mantle falls on Nina slowly and pull over after it becomes a major pillar involving Nina and releasing 6 more pillars of medium size for the sides, 3 to each. Effect: None-adcional - Range: Great